


Light it Up

by hey_malarkey



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillStan - Freeform, Dreamscapes, Electricity, Light Petting, M/M, Shocks, implied sexual relationship, stan's 30 years, triangle bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_malarkey/pseuds/hey_malarkey
Summary: Stan falls asleep in his newly acquired chair and shares dreams with a helpful dream demon with whom he shares a particular relationship.





	Light it Up

Stan fell asleep in the chair he’d just acquired by the TV. When he opened his eyes next he was standing in free, empty gray space.

“Oh, you got a chair in my honor? You’re too much, Muscles!”

Stan gave a half-smile, turning to find the voice speaking in the void around him.

“That ain’t for you. It was free, so I took it.”

Stan was still searching for Bill when he heard a cackle right in his ear. He spun around, seeing nothing but tiny fizzling sparks behind him, turning to smoke.

“But it’s YELLOW! Admit it–you thought of me when you stole it.”

“If I say yes will ya quit this game of hide and seek?” Stan asked, hands on his hips, voice teasing.

Bill popped into existence before him. The small yellow sparks from before accompanied him, fizzling out around him as he clapped his hands, creating more. His feet kicked up excitedly.

“Oh! You want to play a game?”

Stan tugged on one of Bill’s legs, floating him closer.

“You know that’s not what I said, Bill. Besides, you always _cheat_.”

Bill laughed again, a high, grating noise. Stan knew exactly how fake it was, but hey– Bill knew how fake Stan’s laughs were too. They had an understanding, so it worked.

“As if you don’t cheat just as much, Muscles!”

Bill hooked his free leg over Stan’s shoulder, sitting his angular body there. He ran one hand through Stan’s curly brown hair, humming as if deep in thought. Stan didn’t close his eyes like he might if someone did this for him while awake, but he did lean into the sharp little tugs Bill gave him.

He rolled Bill’s ankle between his thumb and index finger, massaging the small black calf as well as it lightly kicked against his chest. Bill’s bright yellow body almost hurt his eyes, so close, but it was manageable.

“What game did ya have in mind, short stack?” Stan asked after a moment of mutual petting.

“How about a PUZZLE?” Bill shot one hand before them, showing the portal blueprints, but with large chunks missing, scattered in pieces around the floor, all with lightly smoldering edges, all in some code.

Stan grunted derisively. “Not tonight.”

Bill ignited the smoldering edges with sparks, and the instructions burned, fizzling and turning to smoke slowly. The smell filled Stan’s nostrils and reminded him of how his shoulder still throbbed when he was awake.

“Alright, something more familiar to you? Strip poker?” Bill pointed and a giant stack of cards fell from above them, a disembodied pair of black-gloved hands shuffling them fancily.

“You don’t even have layers–do you?” Stan asked, genuinely starting to wonder for the first time if Bill always looked like a triangle, or just for him.

“It’s the mindscape! My realm of power! I can do **_A N Y T H I N G_!**”

Bill’s voice suddenly dropped several octaves, his eye grew darker, almost red, and everything around him seemed muted, like a dark cloud had come over, like how everything quieted down before a storm.

Quick as it came, it passed, sparks materializing and fizzing through the air, disappearing as quick as they came.

Stan just nodded, thinking. “Why don’t we play something with a bit more… _fi_ _reworks_?” He suggested, turning his head so he was eye to eye with Bill.

He reached up and slung Bill around so he was cradling his flat back in his hands, legs spread on either side of Stan’s neck, tilted back to be looking up at him. Stan leaned down to Bill’s bow tie, muttering “layers?” and using his teeth he bit down on one slick black end.

Bill snapped his fingers and Stan was able to pull it away with a small spark. When he leaned down to kiss Bill’s smooth surface, Bill sent electricity through Stan’s body. He was surging with it, uncontrollably throwing off little yellow sparks as he tongued and sucked and worked Bill’s body the way Bill liked, between the bricks.

“Light me up,” Stan murmured between bites. Bill laughed again, shooting power through Stan. Stan grinned into it even as he felt himself coming apart, body unknitting and being destroyed from the inside out by the sparks.

When he woke up he saw the low light if the TV and dug his fingers into the scratchy yellow chair, breathing hard, feeling like he’d just plugged a fork into a socket. For a moment he thought he saw the screen flash yellow, thought he heard an echo of Bill cackling next to him.

He shook his head, dislodging one small spark that popped and fizzled out on his chair, melting into the fibers.

Stan shook out his joints and stood, walking away to face the new day, banishing the dream to the back of his mind until tomorrow night.

**Author's Note:**

> written as a request on my blog @hey-malarkey. check it out to see other snippets and thoughts! Maybe I'll do more requests in the future


End file.
